Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrochemical test strips, strip boards and methods for generating the same and, more particularly, to an electrochemical test strip, strip board and method for generating the same, characterized in that the electrochemical test strip has a protrusion structure externally so that it can be taken out of a test strip can easily.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrochemical test strip consists of an insulating substrate, an electrode unit, a reaction layer, a lower adhesive layer, a lower spacer, an upper adhesive layer and an upper spacer. Generating electrochemical test strips involves forming multiple electrode units on an insulating substrate board, stacking components, such as mother boards each having the aforesaid layers, and cutting the insulating substrate board by a pressing process (like die stamping) to form separate electrochemical test strips. The pressing process removes unwanted waste from between the electrochemical test strips. In recent years, a clearance-free blanking device is developed and launched to reduce a waste ratio with a clearance-free intertwined grid punch die. However, all the layers of the electrochemical test strips generated by the aforesaid technique, except the electrode units and the reaction layers, are adhered together by an adhesive. The adhesive is exposed from the electrochemical test strips readily as a result of compression while the pressing process is underway.
At this point in time, if the electrochemical test strips generated by a conventional pressing molding technique are placed inside a test strip can, the exposure of the adhesive from the electrochemical test strips will cause the electrochemical test strips to adhere together, thereby rendering it difficult to separate the electrochemical test strips and using them. Accordingly, it is important to provide a novel inventive technique for solving the problem.